


Tim Drake’s Three Point Sex Plan

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [9]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Could you do one of the Team or Teen Titans (the team is YJ universe) trying to get Jason and Dick together after the Red Hood stops killing?





	

Tim was ready to give up vigilantism and run away to Casablanca with his laptop. He was ready to live a life as a roguish devil-may-care bartender, and rekindle the flame of a long lost love (not that he had any). Mostly though, he could really use a nap. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd were driving him up the wall. All day and all night all they did was make passes at each other, or touch each other not so discreetly. Tim has lost count of the number of times Dick had dropped things at just the right angle to bend over in front of Jason, or the amount of times Jason had 'accidentally' brushed up against Dick's ass. Their training sessions were slowly devolving into soft core porn. Nine out of ten times they fought, Dick ended up on his ass under Jason, the tenth time Dick ended up sitting on Jason's crotch. 

This excessive flirting wasn't necessarily the problem. Of course, it didn't help, but no, what truly drove Tim to insanity is that no matter how much pushing and shoving, no matter how much grab ass they played, no matter how often they 'trained', nothing would ever happen. There had been no big romantic confession, not even a small one. No dates, no casual sex, no  _nothing_. 

It was driving Tim absolutely psychotic. He was starting to see where the Joker was coming from. 

He wasn't entirely sure what the story with Jason was. Tim knew that he and Dick were only two years apart in age, and that though they hadn't overlapped as Robin's, they’d had some kind of relationship, though he was fairly certain it was more familial than romantic. At least, that was his best guess. He could see how Dick would be hesitant to enter any sort of relationship with Jason, given that Jason had technically at one point been his little brother (though he didn't think either of them really thought about it that way), and on top of that Jason had just recently given up murder. 

If he was being honest, it was probably the second reason more than the first that was getting in their way. 

Tim had a solution, of course. He was a certified genius, he always had a solution. This time his solution was to drive them so insane for each other they just gave in to their caveman urges and fucked the everliving shit out of each other. He would need help, but he figured he wouldn't have to go very far to get it. 

There would be three phases to Tim's plan. Phase one; jealousy, phase two; fake relationship, and phase three; knight in shining armor. Tim was certain that by the end of knight in shining armor they'd be swooning in each other's arms. Tim grinned maniacally to himself, and set about putting his plan into motion.

Phase One: Jealousy

It was fairly easy to get Roy to sign on to make Jason jealous. After the mess with the Light, Roy had demoted himself out of the league, and spent a lot more time helping the Team. He'd been there when they'd brought Jason on, and despite initially being wary of him, Roy and Jason were good friends. So, obviously, Roy had no problem hitting on Jason's boy in the interest of his happiness. Tim's plan for phase one was simple, Roy would hit on Dick in full view of Jason, and Jason would get jealous. Simple.

It started with a training session. Tim gave Jason an altered schedule so he would arrive late, and Dick was forced to pair up with someone else: Roy. Jason was forced to pair up with Garth, all the while glaring at Dick and Roy. 

Dick and Roy fought first. They struck and jabbed and kicked, and there was nothing that would make this training session different from any other. Nothing except the fact that when Roy twisted Dick's foot out from under him and they both fell, Roy pinned Dick to the ground and said,

"Not bad Grayson," in the most ridiculously flirtatious voice he could probably muster, paired with a leer so over the top it made Tim uncomfortable. Jason's eyes narrowed as he glared at them from the sidelines. 

From there their fighting devolved into the same kind that Dick and Jason practiced, but it was noticeably one sided. Roy went for broke. He made sure his hands fell on Dick's ass as often as possible, he'd leer at him, flirt, crack jokes overlaid with heavy sexual innuendo. Tim could see Jason was just about ready to blow a gasket. Tim began to get a little worried that Jason might just run into the training circle and beat the shit out of Roy, but he figured the end justified the means.  

Tim couldn't have asked for a better end to the fight if he'd planned it down to the last detail. Roy had Dick pinned to him, arms around his throat, ass pulled back against his crotch. Dick, ever the clever little vixen, ground back against Roy, who turned tomato red and loosened his grip. Dick broke out of the lock, and swept Roy's legs from under him. When Roy hit the floor, Dick saddled himself right on top, pointed an escrima stick at him and grinned. Tim dared to look over at Jason. He had murder in his eyes. 

Tim was supremely glad that the clock timed out and announced Nightwing the winner. Dick made his way off the training circle, and carefully over to Jason with a wary look in his eye. Before he could get there, however, Roy reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Dick," he started. Dick's lips thinned in annoyance, but he turned around anyway.

"Yes?"

"Would you by any chance want to go out with me Friday night?"

Jason turned to leave, but he couldn't, Tim wouldn't let him. It was very essential that he hear this. Tim was about to step in front of him, when Dick ripped his hand out of Roy's grip.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Roy, but no, I don't want to go on a date with you. Not Friday, not ever. I'll see you later." Dick whipped around and walked right over to a, frankly pretty stunned, Jason. He took Jason's hand in his and dragged him out of the training room. Roy walked over to Tim with an earsplitting smile on his face. 

"Jason's going to be pissed at you for months," Tim said. Roy snorted.

"Not when I tell him this whole thing was your idea." He walked off to go partner with Garth for training, leaving Tim stuttering in the corner. 

Phase Two: Fake Relationship

The second phase of Tim's plan was the most precarious, and would require searching for just the exact right case. Thankfully he was a genius and it didn't take him very long to find one. He didn't want the progress made by phase one to fade before phase two even started. There was a country club in South Gotham that was really a front for drug running, and on bad days even human trafficking. They were looking for new members, and they specifically wanted to increase their diversity, which meant couples of color or diverse sexuality, so when Tim brought it to the Team he proposed that Dick and Jason go undercover as a couple and join the Country Club.

"No way," Jason said. "I don't do high society." That was a lie and everyone there knew it. Tim tried not to roll his eyes. 

"Yeah, Timmy, I don't know if this is such a great idea," Dick muttered. Now Tim really rolled his eyes. 

"This is the only thing that makes sense," He argued. "You're civilian personas are already familiar with Country Club's, so you won't have any trouble figuring it out once you get inside. Dick, you're civilian persona means you'd get into the club no question, and probably with no grace period. Plus, you're two of the few people who are actually over eighteen, and therefore even have the ability to register at the club without a parent." Tim knew his argument was sound, he'd spent a long time making sure it was. They couldn't argue with him now, and they didn't.

Three days later they applied to the club, and Tim had been right, there was no grace period for the son of Bruce Wayne. They were admitted on the spot, and had complete access to the club by the next morning. Tim loved being right. 

He set up the coms and sent them in that day. He and Barbara were the only backup. With four people trained by the Bat on one case, no one had really thought they needed anyone else with them. Plus, it would cut down any embarrassment factor. 

Dick and Jason made their way through the entrance, and into the main dining room where the club was hosting an all you can eat buffet of gourmet food. 

"No, Jason, we can't eat anything yet. We have to find Rigelli," Dick's voice crackled through the coms. 

"Come on, Dickie, we need to look like we're blending in, that means eating." 

Dick sighed, but let him go. Next to Tim, Barbara started to laugh. 

"What?" He asked.

"I know what you're doing," She replied with a smile. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I'd love to help," She said. Tim grinned wickedly, help was just pouring in from all over. If anything this just proved that Dick and Jason _really_ needed to get their shit together. 

Dick and Jason mingled for a while before they finally tracked down Tony Rigelli. He was an older man in a perfectly pressed thousand dollar suit, and slicked salt and pepper hair. 

"Tony Rigelli?" Dick asked. Rigelli nodded.

"Yes, and who might you be?" 

"Dick Grayson, my father sent me here to discuss business with you," Dick said with a patented Grayson smile and a handshake. Jason shoved in beside him, keeping him out of the direct line of Rigelli. 

"And I'm Peter Haywood, Dick's boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend?" Rigelli said suspiciously. "Curious, there hasn't been anything about a new Wayne boyfriend in the papers." 

"We're keeping it out of the tabloids for now," Jason said. "We think it's really something that's going to last." 

Tim really could not have planned this better himself. 

"I see," Rigelli practically growled. 

\---

It was shockingly easy to catch Rigelli, it only took them a week. Jason went after him with a single minded focus Tim just wasn't used to seeing from anyone else. He’d missed out on seeing Jason as Robin, so he hadn't really seen him work before, at least not for the good guys. It was truly terrifying to watch, and Tim was enormously pleased he was on their side. Now, anyway.

The fake relationship thing really grew wings and flew away from Tim, but in a good way. Jason and Dick had gone on two 'dates' at the club, and had even danced together one night. Tim was proud of them, he really was. They were surpassing his wildest expectations, so much so that he was really confident with phase three. 

Phase Three: Knight In Shining Armor. 

This was by far the trickiest phase of Tim's plan. Somehow he needed to orchestrate a mission so that either Dick or Jason would be kidnapped, and only the other one could save them. He was having morality issues with this phase, and almost scrapped it, until dumb luck happened to strike him. During a fight in Gotham, Dick was taken hostage by Penguin. In the proceeding hours Jason was a completely lose cannon. He snapped at Bruce, threw a computer into the wall, and shot eight of Penguin's lackeys, though thankfully in all nonlethal areas, just incredibly painful ones. Tim supposed that was progress. He was getting ready to torture one of the men for information when Bruce finally got him under control, kind of. Jason didn't sleep for nearly two days in his search for Dick. He combed through every single building in Gotham until finally, on the third day, he found Dick. He'd been tracking all the lackey's first, which had led him to a penthouse high-rise in East Gotham. There, in the middle of the room was Dick, still dressed as Nightwing. It was incredibly rare for someone to actually figure out how to get their costume's off, considering all the security measures in place. Jason shot out the window and swung himself inside. There were eight guards and Penguin in the room. By the time Tim and Bruce caught up, Jason had taken out five of the guards and was making his way to Penguin, gun in hand. Tim went for the remaining guards immediately, and Bruce stopped Jason from fighting Penguin, because truthfully they were all afraid Jason would kill him, and he’d been making such good progress lately, too. Jason was dead set on taking the Penguin out himself when Bruce finally got to him.

"Dammit Hood, get Nightwing! He needs you more than you need to kill this freak," He snapped. That finally shocked Jason out of his rampage, and he made his way over to Dick, who was still tied up in the center of the room. He looked a little worse for wear, some cuts and bruises, but nothing major. Nothing that wouldn't heal within the week. Jason removed his helmet and very carefully untied Dick. When the last of the ropes had been removed he pulled Dick into a hug. 

"Don't ever do that again," he whispered into Dick's neck. Dick's grip on Jason's jacket was unwavering. He laughed a little crooked laugh.

"I'll try not to," he said. Jason pulled back.

"I can't lose you Dick, not now not ever. Do you understand?" He asked. Dick's eyes softened and he ran his fingers through Jason's hair. 

"Yeah," he said. "I do." Then, right there in front of all the conscious and unconscious henchmen, Bruce, Tim and the Penguin himself, Dick pulled Jason down into a truly heartbreaking kiss. Tim took out the last of the henchmen and smiled. His plan had been a complete success.

Before he could celebrate, however, he warily looked over at Bruce.

Bruce was tying up Penguin, but his eyes were on Dick and Jason. There was no emotion on his face, but right before he looked away Tim could swear he saw the slight upturn of Bruce's lips. Tim sighed and sat back heavily on the floor. Everything was going to be fine. 

\---

Everything was fine. Dick and Jason finally figured themselves out and hooked up (very loudly and in almost every room in the cave. Tim would never be able to look at the kitchen counter the same way again).Their training sessions were still thinly veiled porn, and they still had fights about Jason's less than morally upright tendencies, but they were okay, they really were. The only hitch in Tim's plan came when Roy really did tell Jason about the plan. Tim spent that week moving from room to room in the manor, and spending his nights sleeping with one eye open, but he didn't mind. Not really. Not when he knew they were both finally happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
